unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Gruntipedia Fun: Suthar' Corvas'
Suthar is BOSS Sangheili born in outer space. He is an ancient elite who REmade almost everything that the douchebags killled with their giant hula hoops. Early life Suthar was born a long fucking time ago during the forerunner-AIDS from yo toilet war. he was very smart being half forerunner half elite has its benefits. Near Death after the doucherunners blew up the galaxy suthar escaped on his immense space base with shitloads of elites and other forerunners and began to rebuild... he was made the leader by the forerunners and became the god of the elites for decades to come... but it wasnt that great. Recontruction everyone who wasnt a dumbass went with suthar to a empty sector and occupied the planets around it and and created a few installations and A HUGE ASS SPACE STATION to which suthar was pleased with cos HE WAS A GOD! but suthar wasnt just a good guy... Dark Times (just for the elites) cause suthar wasnt allowed to be seen by minorities (civilians) he was kept in his personal ship The Rich Hobo for over 4555 years?!!! (damn imagine him he wouldnt be able to shag any chick at all:( it sucks to have been him at that time) suthar brought a fucking cute race to the face of the galaxy... The Huragoks. Having Fun With The Living Computers now being able to be happy he had engineers around his ship and played hide and seek with them and smoked pot. (good times) but the dickrunners disappeared from the sector entirely cos of the Didact and his bitch of an exwife. The Human Covie War And Confusement thousands years later suthar returned to the galaxy with his pet engineers and met the covies who were amazed by his floating blue ballsacks. they kidnapped them and blasted suthar to earth on his ship. now pissed of with the covies and saw what they did to Reach he was PISSED! Joining TBDH during the war he joined THE BIG DAMN HEROES just to get back at the purple dickheads for stealing his friends he created for friendship. After The War he continued being a god and stayed with the big damn heroes under recruitment and reached the rank of ultra but its like a god ultra. Trivia * Suthar is VERY old. *He made the Huragoks *He survived the halo Boom and repopulated the sangheili race. *He Teabagged Logic (well how did you think he survived the halo boom?) *He is a very gruntie elite *He's rich *He's forerunner suthar damaged.png|suthar when he got his engineers stolen from him suthar' hunting.jpg|suthar on his first mission in THE BIG DAMN HEROES suthar invincible.jpg|suthar being badass with a purple energy sword sujthar space station.jpg|suthars greatest creation... installation 0000 and shield worlds around it Category:Things that kick ass Category:Tall people Category:People who are awesome Category:People who can Kill Master Chief Category:Shit people complain about Category:B-class articles Category:Bosses Category:Mythical Beings Category:Your Mother Category:Madness Category:BIG DAMN HEROES Category:Epic Shit Category:People who are old Category:Elites Category:Saving the universe. Category:Fan fiction Category:Teabag Category:Helping noobs understand stuff Category:Forerunner Category:Articles that should have been made a long time before 2010 Category:Covenant Separatists